


Forgiven

by broken_sunshine



Series: Letters to the Dead [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Peeta writes a letter to his mom.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Dear Mom, 

Katniss said writing letters to people who have passed away his helpful and relieving. So, I thought I’d give it a try. 

You were the worst mom ever. Sometimes I still feel my head throbbing from you hitting me with a rolling pin. There are still times I try to cover a black eye that isn’t there. It’s taken me years, but I forgive you. 

I’m not forgiving you for you though. I’m forgiving you for me. I won’t let your memory ruin my life anymore. I am going to move on with life. I am going to forgive you. 

Bye,  
Peeta.


End file.
